Mobile App for Android: Habitica
Habitica for Android is the official mobile client for Habitica users. It is based on the unofficial Android app created by MagicMicky. The app functions as an add-on to or replacement for the Habitica website. The options described in the following sections (except the header, which is displayed on nearly every app screen) are available via the menu, which is accessible by pressing the menu button (three horizontal lines) in the top left corner of the app. Tabs are a common part of the Android app interface. You can navigate between different tabs by tapping the desired tab name or swiping left or right. Header Similar to the website header, the Android app header is located at the top of the screen and contains the player's avatar, health and experience bars, and current level and class. Once the player reaches level 10, the header also displays the mana bar. Additionally, the header shows the amount of gems, gold, and silver a player has. Tapping on your avatar takes you to the Avatar screen. Tapping on your gem count takes you to the Gems & Subscription screen. The header is displayed on nearly every app screen; however, swiping up to scroll down the screen automatically hides the header to maximize screen real estate. Scrolling to the top of the screen will restore the header. Tasks The Tasks entry is the first option listed in the menu. You can create, check off, and edit Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards via the app. You can navigate between the different pages for each type of task by tapping on their respective names in the bottom navigation bar or swiping left or right. The Habits page is opened by default when the app is started. Creating and Managing Tasks To create a new Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward from the mobile app, tap the floating action button (plus icon) in the lower right hand corner of the screen and select the desired type of task. Alternatively, long press the floating action button to create a new task that matches the task tab you're currently viewing. This will cause an Add page to pop up. Depending on the type of task to be created, the page has different fields and options available. The following options are available for all tasks: text (i.e., task name/title), notes, difficulty, tags, and attribute (for task-based attribute allocation). Additionally: *For Habits, you can set positive and/or negative actions. *For Dailies, you can add a checklist and set the frequency, applicable day(s), start date, and reminders. *For To-Dos, you can add a checklist, set the due date, and add reminders. For Rewards, you can enter the Reward name, notes, tags, and the gold point cost. Once the desired information is inserted, press save in the upper right hand corner to create the task or reward. To cancel adding the task or reward, tap the left arrow in the upper left hand corner of the screen. When you tap on a Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward, (in the white space), you are brought to an edit page where you can view the details for or edit that item. From this screen, you can also delete the task by tapping the Delete button. To reorder your tasks, simply tap and hold on the task you wish to move and drag it to the desired place. To dismiss the pop up for adding tasks and rewards, you can either tap the X icon or swipe up or down to scroll the screen. Habits Your Habits are listed under the Habits tab. You can tap the + or - as you normally would on the website to score a good or bad Habit, respectively. Habits can be edited by tapping on them. Dailies Your Dailies are listed under the Dailies tab, with streaks displayed for each Daily. You can check off your Dailies by tapping the respective checkboxes to the left of the Daily names. Dailies can be edited by tapping on them. Checklists can be created from the edit menu as on the website. They are accessed once you've added them by tapping the small colored checklist progress button on the right side of the Daily to expand the checklist. From the expanded checklist, items can be ticked off normally. When all checklist items are ticked, the progress button turns grey. To-Dos Your To-Dos tab contains only incomplete To-Dos. If you have set due dates for any To-Dos, those due dates are shown. You can check off your To-Dos by tapping the respective checkboxes, and checklists can be accessed by tapping the small colored checklist progress button on the right side of the To-Do. To-Dos can be edited by tapping on them. Currently, completed To-Dos are not available in the app. Rewards Under Rewards, you can see and purchase unowned equipment, Health Potions, custom Rewards, and the Enchanted Armoire. You cannot currently use Skills through the Rewards tab, but they are available in the mobile app as their own menu option (see the Skills section below). Your current levels of gems, gold, and silver are displayed at the top of the screen in the header. Swipe down to reveal them if they are not already visible. Refreshing and Filtering Tasks To refresh/sync tasks, tap the overflow icon (three dots) in the top right hand corner of the screen. Tap the filter icon (three lines forming a triangle) in the top right hand corner of the screen to bring up the Filters modal. You can filter tasks by tags by checking the boxes next to the tag names. You can also add a tag by tapping "Add new Tag", edit existing tags by tapping "Edit", and delete a tag by tapping the "X" next to the tag you wish to delete while in Edit mode. There are also additional filtering options depending on which task screen is active: *Habits: Weak, Strong *Dailies: Active, Grey *To-Do's: Dated, Completed Skills You can cast Skills from the mobile app by selecting the Skills option menu, under Tasks. For each skill, the name, description, and mana point cost are shown. Tap the mana point cost to cast a skill. If you do not have enough mana to use a Skill, the mana point cost will be greyed out. From this page, you can also cast transformation items (i.e., Seafoam, Shiny Seed, Snowball, and Spooky Sparkles) on fellow party members. Transformation items can be bought from the Seasonal Shop when available. Social Your Inbox, the Tavern, your Party, Guilds, and Challenges can be accessed via the app. They are found under the Social heading of the menu. Tapping a user's name on one of the Social pages brings you to their profile, which displays their avatar; health, experience, and (if level 10 or over) mana bars; level; class; gold and silver; profile description; User ID; battle gear; costume; stats; number of pets and found and mounts tamed; and achievements (not including challenges or quests). Inbox The Inbox page shows a list of users from whom you've received, or to whom you've sent, private messages. Tapping a username shows the messages you've exchanged with that person and allows you to send them a message. Tapping the speech bubble icon in the top right corner allows you to send a message to a recipient if you know their User ID or QR Code. Tavern Under the Chat tab of the Tavern page, you can access the Tavern Chat and have the option of resting in the Inn. Tavern Chat does not display avatars or profiles next to chat messages, but player names are colored according to their contributor tiers. To Rest in the Inn, tap the "Pause Your Dailies" button next to the image of Daniel the Bard in the Inn. When a world boss is active, the World Quest tab displays information about the world boss, including the boss's name, image, and description, as well as the current values of its Health and Rage bars. Party There are three tabs under the Party page: *The Party tab, which shows your party's name, description, leader's message, and current quest (including quest progress, participants, and options to accept/reject quest invites or begin/abort/cancel a quest if you are the quest owner) *The Chat tab, which shows chat messages from your fellow party members *The Members tab, which shows information about each member, including their avatar, name, level, class, and current health, as well as an indication on their avatar of whether they are in the Inn. Tapping on a member brings up their profile, which displays their avatar; health, experience, and (if level 10 or over) mana bars; level; class; gold and silver; profile description; User ID; battle gear; costume; stats; number of pets and found and mounts tamed; and achievements (not including challenges or quests). The Party chat, like Tavern Chat, does not display avatars or profiles next to chat messages, but player names are colored according to their contributor tiers. The Party page has an overflow button (icon with three dots) in the top right corner that provides a menu with an option to invite friends via email address, User ID, or QR Code. If you are the party leader, this menu also contains an option to edit the party's name and description. If you are not the party leader, it has an option to leave the party. Guilds The Guilds page shows a list of guilds you have joined. Clicking on one brings you to the individual guild page, which has two tabs: *The Guild tab, which shows the guild's name, description, and leader's message *The Chat tab, which shows chat messages from your fellow guild members The main Guilds page also includes a Public Guilds button. Clicking on it brings you to a list of public guilds and allows you to join any public guilds in which you are interested. You can tap the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner to search the list of public guilds. Individual guild pages each have an overflow button (icon with three dots) in the top right corner that provides a menu with the option to leave the guild. Challenges There are two tabs under the Challenges page: *The My Challenges tab, which shows a list of challenges you're currently participating in *The Public tab, which shows a list of challenges you can participate in Each challenge listing shows the challenge title, the number of gems awarded (in green under the gem icon), the group the challenge belongs under (i.e., Tavern or a guild/party you are a member of), and whether the challenge is an official Habitica challenge. Additionally, challenge listings under the Public tab show the owner of the challenge, the number of challenge participants, and a "Participating" label for challenges you are participating in. Tapping on a challenge under the My Challenges tab brings up a screen showing a short description of the challenge, the gem prize, the number of participants, and the challenge tasks. Tap the door icon in the upper right-hand corner to leave the challenge. Tap "Show more" under the short description for a pop-up with the challenge's full description, tasks, gem prize, and number of participants, as well as a "Leave" button. Leaving a challenge via the app will keep all the challenge's tasks, which you can then individually delete. To remove all challenge tasks when leaving a challenge, use the website instead. Tapping on a challenge under the Public tab brings up a pop-up showing the challenge's full description, tasks, gem prize, and number of participants, as well as a "Join" button. Tasks for challenges you are already participating in are shown with the rest of your tasks. Inventory The available features under the Inventory heading are shops, avatar customization, equipment selection, item management, pet and mount management, and gem/subscription purchasing and subscription management. Shops The Shops page features three tabs, the first one being the Market tab, where you can purchase Eggs, Hatching Potions, and Food. If you are a subscriber, you can also purchase gems with gold through this tab. The second is the Quests tab, and the third is the Seasonal Shop tab. Avatar You can customize your avatar's size, shirt, skin, hair color, hair style, bangs, flower, beard, and mustache, as well as change your background. You can also purchase new avatar customizations and backgrounds with gems. Equipment You can select your battle gear and costume, as well as select whether you would like to wear a costume. Items The Items page is where you can find your eggs, hatching potions, food, and quests. Additionally, under the Special tab, you can open your monthly mystery item gift if you are a subscriber. You can sell items, hatch eggs, and invite your party to quests, but you cannot feed your pets from the Items screen. (Feeding is instead done via the Pets screen.) The number of each item you have is shown below the item name in grey. You can sell any item by tapping on it and tapping the red Sell (x Gold) option that pops up. You can hatch eggs by tapping an egg, selecting the Hatch with potion option that pops up, and then tapping the hatching potion you would like to pour over them (or vice versa, starting with a hatching potion). You can also invite your party to a quest by tapping on a quest and then selecting Invite party. Stable The stable is where you can find your pets and mounts. Pets The Pets tab is where you can find all your pets, sorted by category (e.g., Base, Quest, Rare), and then listed by type (e.g., Bear Cub, Cactus, Cheetah, Octopus). For each type of pet, the page will show the name, the image of the base pet, and the number of pets of that type that you have hatched. By tapping on a type of pet, you are taken to a screen that shows you which pets you have and their hunger bars, which pets you used to have (in which case they lack the hunger bar), and which pets you have not yet hatched (these are indicated with a paw icon with a question mark in it). To equip a pet, tap the pet you would like to equip and choose Use when that option pops up. To feed a pet, tap the pet you would like to feed and then select Feed. You will be taken to a pop-up with a list of the foods you have; then, select the desired food. You can tap anywhere outside of the pop-up if you would no longer like to feed the pet. Mounts Similarly to the Pets page, the Mounts page is where you can find all your mounts, sorted by category and then listed by type. For each type of mount, the following is shown: name, image of base mount, and number of mounts you have tamed of that type. If you have not yet tamed a mount of that type, the icon of the paw with the question mark will be shown. You can ride a mount by tapping on the desired mount and selecting Use when the option pops up. Gems & Subscription There are two tabs under the Gems & Subscription page: *The Gems tab, which allows you to support Habitica by purchasing gems. Currently, you can purchase 4 gems for $0.99 USD, 21 gems for $4.99, 42 gems for $9.99, or 84 gems for $19.99 through the app. Habitica has partnered with Seeds, an organization that sends micro-loans to entrepreneurs in developing countries, so that when you buy an 84-gem pack, 20% of the purchase goes to a microborrower and 10% goes to Seeds. *The Subscription tab: **For non-subscribers, the tab lists the benefits of subscribing and allows you to buy a subscription. You can subscribe in one-month ($4.99), three-month ($14.99), six-month ($29.99), or twelve-month blocks ($47.99). **For subscribers, the tab lists the benefits of subscribing and shows the status of your subscription, the length of your subscription term, your payment method, and the bonuses you have received as a result of your subscription (i.e., gem cap and number of mystic hourglasses). Depending on your payment method, you may also have the option of cancelling your subscription. If you are a subscriber, you can use the app to open your monthly mystery item gift (Items > Special) and buy gems with gold (Shops > Market). About (heading) Under the About heading, the available features allow you to view the news, access settings, find a list of frequently asked questions, and get more information about the app. News The latest news, as reported by Bailey on the website, can be found here. Older news can be accessed by tapping on "Read older news" at the end of the most recent news. Settings The Settings page provides options for viewing your account details, changing your class, changing your audio theme, changing your language, setting the first day of the week, logging out, setting a daily reminder, setting your custom day start, setting up push notifications, and reloading the app's content. By tapping on "Account Details", you can view (but not edit) your login name, e-mail, user ID, API token, and QR code. You can copy your account details (except QR code) to your clipboard by tapping on them. Tapping on the "Your QR Code" option displays your QR code and allows you to save a copy of it to your phone "Change your class" allows you to change your class and refund your attribute points for 3 gems. Reassigning attribute points requires accessing the website. "Audio Theme" allows you to turn on/off or change your app's sound effects. "Language" allows you to change your app's language. Changing this will change the website to the same language. "First Day of the Week" allows you to set when your week starts. "Logout" allows you to immediately log out of your account and brings you to the login page. Under the "Daily Reminder" section, you can activate a daily reminder on your phone and specify at what time this reminder appears. Under the "Custom Day Start" section, you can set your custom day start if you want your Dailies to roll over at a different time (the default is midnight). Under the "Push Notifications" section, you can select whether you'd like to receive push notifications and specify which ones you'd like to receive (i.e., when you win a challenge, receive a private message, are gifted gems, are gifted a subscription, are invited to a party, are invited to a guild, are part of a quest that has just begun, or are invited to a quest). Under the "Maintenance" section, you can force the app to reload its content. Help & FAQ You can access a list of commonly asked questions. Tapping on each question will give you the corresponding answer. About (page) The About page has two tabs: About and Libraries. In the main section of the About page (the About tab), there are buttons to rate the app on Google Play, report a bug, send feedback, and access the GitHub source code page. The Libraries tab provides a list of libraries used by the Habitica app. Widgets You can choose from four types of widgets: * Habitica Dailies displays and allows you to check off your Dailies. * Habitica Todo List displays and allows you to check off your To-Dos. * Habitica Do Habit lets you choose a Habit and display it along with its + and/or - so that you can easily score it without opening the app. * Habitica Stats shows your avatar and some stats, similar to the information displayed in the header. In most cases, you can add a widget to your home screen by touching and holding an empty space on your home screen, then tapping the "Widgets" option that appears; however, the process for adding a widget may vary depending on the home screen/launcher you are using. Some lock screens also allow widgets to be displayed on them. If you cannot find the Habitica widgets but are able to see widgets for other apps, check whether your app is on an SD card. If so, try moving the app to your phone (by going to your device Settings --> Applications/Application Manager --> Habitica). As context, on Android, it is possible for a user to move some apps to their phone's SD card and run them from there, to save space on the phone's own storage area. However, some widgets cannot be used if their apps are stored on the SD card. Help! My App is Misbehaving! If information is not displaying correctly in your app, or you are unable to perform a function as expected, please try the following steps. # Check that you have the latest version based on Google Play. # Ensure the developer option "Do not keep activities" is turned off. This will only be available if you have enabled developer options on your phone. # Perform a soft sync by going to Settings (under About in the Menu) and clicking "Reload Content" at the bottom under Maintenance. # Clear your cache and data #* Log out #* Go to the Settings section on your device #* Go to Applications/Application Manager #* Find the Habitica app #* Clear the cache and data #* Log back in. # If all the steps above fail, report the bug in the Report a Bug guild, on GitHub, or in the app under About -> Report a Bug. The third option is often preferred as it automatically captures your device information and the report is sent directly to the developer to analyze. Reinstalling the app may not fix your issue as Android devices typically keep data after uninstalling. Known Bugs fr:Application mobile pour Android: Habitica Category:Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations Category:Troubleshooting